My Only Fear
by Zeldafan01
Summary: Link is fearful of what the future will hold for him. He has lost the battle with Demise and is now in the mercy of the Demon Lord and King. Will he choose to join them? Oneshot rated M for safety. Caution: Contains minor GhiraLink stuff.


Authors Note: Oneshot and Link isn't instantly sumissve, this has been over a series of time that has passed. No like? No read.

* * *

_Ghirahim was advancing to his beaten and batered body. He was so weak, and though he hated to admit it, he was scared. Link used the last of his strength to attempt to crawl away. Ghirahim only chuckled. The room used to be an eligant white without a single stain, now red with blood dripping from the walls. Ghirahim didn't seem to mind the red on his silky white sheets._

_"Pitiful." He smiled. "And yet, how amusing." _

_Link clutched his left leg right above his bruised knee where he was stabbed repeatedly for disobeying Ghirahim. Ghirahim gave a merciless smile as a daggar was thrown again into his leg. Link couldn't hold in his sharp cry of pure agony as burning fire spread from his leg throghout his body. _

_"Ghirahim..." He panted. "Stop!"_

_"Hmm, I shaln't do that. I warned you that if you didn't cooperate, you would be sevearly punnished. Now-" Ghirahim snapped, alowing his shirt and gloves to disappear. "Shall we continue where we left off?" Link shook his head as pure fear coursed through his body._

_"No! Please!" Link begged._

_"Skychild, I have waited and now, you will obey me." Ghirahim pulled the boy up by his hair and dragged him back to the bed where he was thrown off. Ghirahim grasped the daggar still in the boys leg and gave it a heartless twist. Link clenched his eyes shut and cried out. Ghirahim waisted no moment and leaned down to kiss the boy, then silently slipping his tongue to dance with Link's. _

_"No!" Link threw his head to the side breaking the kiss. He struggled as Ghirahim glared._

_"I know my master said he'd be right back but, I just can't stop myself, you are so-" Ghirahim licked up Link's cheek. "Appetizing." _

_"Please no! Please!" Link cried. He never cried before but now he was terrified. Ghirahim snapped and made chains to hold Link down then reached to the boy's pants._

_"It's not like you have a choise here." Ghirahim whispered before..._

Link woke in a cold sweat as he panted and rolled over. He hugged the silky sheets clse to him and shuddered. What Ghirahim had done... then Demise followed... It was all to much for him to handle. He sat up and looked at the room around him. It must've been cleaned. His body was wrapped in bandages along with his wrists. He had struggled so much, he rubbed his wrists raw to the point where the dull metal started to cut into him.

Link removed the sheets to reveal his lower body, (which thankfully Ghirahim and Demise had slipped pants on him) and the chain around his anckle connecting him to the bedpost. Link pulled furiously at the chain and there was no success.

"Please let me go." He whispered into the air, he remembered vividly what happened to him.

_"My my Skychild." Ghirahim chuckled looking Link strait in the eyes. "Enjoying yourself?" _

_G__hirahim still had his pants on but unfortunatly, Link didn't. Ghirahim leaned down and kised down from Link's chest down to his stomach._

_"You sre so beautiful." Ghirahim grabbed Link making him gasp in pleasure and pain._

Link shook his head from the memory as tears threatoning to spill like never ending rivers. He hugged the bedpost. He didn't want this... He wanted out. And Zelda... she was gone. Everything he had was ripped from him. He didn't even have a home. Link shuddered at the sudden cold feeling and knew the Demon Lord was right outside the door. Link grasped the sheets and held them close as Ghirahim walked in. He smiled at the sight of the frightened child.

"Oh Link." Ghirahim sighed. "I see you are awake." Link gave no responce and hugged the bed post tighter as Ghirahim got on the bed and crawled over to him. Ghirahim reached out and touched the boy's back, making him shudder in fear.

"Please let me go." Link whispered. Ghirahim pulled the boy from the bed post and made him lean against the headboard.

"Where would you go? You have no home besides here, and you have no friends." Ghirahim brushed Link's hair back. "Where would you go?"

"I could..." Link trailed off he didn't have an answer. His mind was so disoriented. "I don't know." Link brought his knees to his chest and ducked his head inside wanting to hide. The thin, form fiting white pants made it hard for him to make sudden movements. They were just plain white. No desighns, but stained red with blood.

"Relax child, put your mind at ease. If you cooperate tomorrow night, you will be rewarded. But proove yourself untrustworthy like earlier, you will be hurt." Ghirahim hugged the child close to his chest.

"I don't want this! I don't want you!" Link yelled as he jumped forward out of Ghirahim's grasp. Ghriahim narrowed his eyes and grabbed the chain, pulling Link back over to him by force. Link screamed and stuggled to get away, all the while, his anckle screaming for him to stop. Ghirahim finally reached the boy and snapped his ankle in two short painful seconds. Link gasped as the shock set in. He heard the snap and he knew his ankle was shattered. Then the pain rushed to him. He screamed in agony as searing pain shot through his entire being. The demon then grasped the boy by his hair and dragged him closer.

"Have you forgotten what happens to those that disobey me?" Ghirahim hissed. "Do we need to slowly relearn what we already know?" Link shook his head as tears slid down his cheeks,

"No." Link whimpered. Ghirahim dropped the boy and watched him colapse to the matress below him. Ghirahim watched the boy take shuddering breaths to calm his crying.

"Life here isn't as bad as you think." Ghirahim murmured. "You have clothes, food, and pleanty of water. You have all yu would need, most slaves don't even have that. Would you rather be dressed in rags, have scraps from food and barely enough water to make you survive?" Ghirahim suggested. Link shook his head. "Then cooperate. What do you say Link? Join us, and you will be treated like royalty. Ghirahim held his hand out for the boy. Link silently nodded and grasped Ghirahim's hand.

"Okay, I'll join you," He whispered as he allowed Ghirahim to hug him once more. His blue eyes streaked with tears as he prmised to himself quietly that hhe wouldn't get hurt again.


End file.
